


Sin Cave

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to actually meet his new neighbor Kise simply put a sign in his window. A sign that proudly proclaimed: HELLO FROM THE SIN CAVE. He wasn't expecting a reply. </p><p>http://atleastistihaveagoodpersonality.tumblr.com/post/131735322394</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Cave

Kise snickered to himself as he wrote in big letters on a white piece of poster paper. He thought this would be an interesting way to greet the new neighbours without actually meeting them in person. He had to thank Takao for this suggestion. He put the sign that read “HELLO FROM THE SIN CAVE” on his window where the new neighbour would be able to see it nice and clearly, before leaving for work.

Kuroko couldn't say he was very impressed by his new neighbor's first impression. He found one of the markers he'd used to label boxes and tore a sheet of paper out of a notebook before writing his reply. “GET OUT OF THE SIN CAVE AND GO TO CHURCH!” Kuroko taped it to his own window for the sin cave's resident to see. He then resumed his unpacking as if nothing had happened.

Kise was pleasantly surprised when he got home. He hadn’t expected his neighbour to respond, well if he wanted to start a game then Kise was all for it. Finding a spare sheet of paper he had, Kise wrote his own response on it. “WHAT IS CHURCH WHEN YOU’RE TOO BUSY SINNING?” Replacing his previous sign with that one, Kise headed off to take a shower. He briefly considered actually meeting his new neighbour in person. They at least seemed to have a good sense of humour.

Kuroko had thought the first signs would be the end of this interaction, but that didn't seem to be the case. So he wrote a very simple one word reply: “Necessary”. He also drew a church under the word for emphasis, and placed it on his window. He sighed as he looked at the boxes he still needed to unpack, and resigned himself to more unpacking.

Kise was somewhat excited to see what his neighbour had responded with, if he had responded. He softly towel-dried his hair as he went by the window to check, laughing quietly to himself at the response and roughly drawn church--really more a box with a cross on top of it. He wrote a quick reply, “THERE IS NO STOP TO SINNING”. Pasting it on his window, he resolved to visit his new neighbour sometime tomorrow when he wasn’t busy.

Kuroko didn't have a bible on hand, so he pulled a picture of one from the internet and printed it, he'd just hooked up his printer when he saw the response, and taped that to his window.

Kise arched a brow at that when he went to check on the response right before bed. Well he could increase his efforts as well. He considered printing out something not exactly explicit but sexual, but decided that might have caused some complaints amongst mothers with their children. He settled for a picture of the devil in a small chibi form, printing it out he wrote a small message at the bottom of it: “Sin can be appealing in more ways than one”.

Kuroko was just about to go to bed when he saw a new reply. He tilted his head as he thought of what would be a good response. He ended up drawing a circle with the word HELL written in red letters and then drew a dot in the circle and an arrow pointing to the dot with the words: you and your sins.

Kise saw the response the next morning during breakfast and almost choked on his orange juice. Checking the clock, Kise found that he had time to visit his neighbour now, but not before writing him one more response: “JOIN ME!” He taped it onto his window and headed to towards his neighbours house, ringing the doorbell.

Kuroko had been about to write a reply when he heard his doorbell. He glanced at himself in the mirror and decided he was presentable enough, considering the time of morning, to answer whoever it was. His hair was still sticking everywhere, but he was fully clothed in his pajamas. He walked up to the door and opened it with the hand not holding his coffee.

Upon seeing a man handsome enough to model, Kuroko kind of wished he'd set a higher standard for presentable regardless of the time of morning. Actually, looking at him, Kuroko was pretty sure that the man was a model. "Good morning. What can I help you with?" he asked pleasantly.

Upon seeing his new neighbour, Kise had to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. His neighbour was really cute, especially with his bedhead that somehow managed to defy gravity. “Hi!” Kise greeted more excitedly than he meant to. Calming himself a bit, he continued, “I’m your sinning neighbour.” Kise laughed a bit as he stuck his hand out towards the man. “Thought it’d be nice to officially meet.”  

Kuroko couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him as he realized who he was talking to and shook their hand. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you. If you came here for directions to the nearest church I'm afraid I can't help you since I'm new here."

"Kise Ryouta," Kise replied with a bright smile. "Don't think I'll ever go to church regardless. Sinning is a lot more fun."

“I can’t remember the last time I went either, so . . .” Kuroko smiled.

"Then you're still open to sinning," Kise grinned mischievously, "The sin cave is always open."

“I don’t know if my student’s parents would approve of their children’s teacher hanging out in a place called ‘The Sin Cave’.”

So Kuroko was a teacher. Kise filed that small bit of information away. "Who says they'll find out? Without a sign it's just an apartment." Kise leaned against Kuroko's doorframe, his smile turning inviting.

“You don’t think people will be able to sense the sin?” Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you make it obvious."

“And what would we be making obvious? There are a lot of different sins.”

"I have a few in mind," Kise smirked. "I'm sure you do, too."

“I think it’s customary to buy someone dinner before expecting them to sin with you.” Kuroko refused to acknowledge the light blush on his face. He could blame it on it being early.

Kise's eyes lit up at the prompted offer. "How about lunch instead, if you're not busy today?"

“Lunch could work. When would you like to meet?” At least that would give him time to get properly dressed and get his hair as flat as it ever got.

"Noon?" Kise offered. "Though your bed head is cuter than you think it is." Kise laughed at Kuroko’s shocked expression at Kise voicing Kuroko's thoughts. Kuroko wasn't too good at hiding his emotions, at least not right now he wasn't.

It really was too early. “Noon,” Kuroko agreed and closed to door so that Kise couldn’t see him blushing. He needed more coffee.


End file.
